1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to currency counting machines, and particularly relates to a banknote handling and transmission apparatus used in a currency counter.
2. Description of Related Art
Vending machines are in common use for dispensing many types of items after the customers insert coins or banknotes or credit into the machines. A vending machine typically includes a banknote counter with a transmission apparatus for counting the banknotes. The banknote handling and transmission apparatus includes a shaft, a cushion, a bracket and a plurality of wheels and assembly of the apparatus is laborious and time-consuming.